a simple wish
by ryuma
Summary: just a idea that been in my head
1. Chapter 1

A Simple wish…

Deep within the rocky mountains of Colorado…

Naval secret testing laboratories, Professor Largo attempting his final tests, of a new Super Soldier Training Program…

Threw the double steel doors, in a darkened room levels under the surface of the Rocky Mountains, Professor Largo and his fields of testing equipment, cylinders, computers, human holding pods, test tubes, medical resuscitative equipment, operating tables, and a central operating panel…

"Lieutenant O'Brian… This is going to sting for a moment." Professor Largo turns to get another devise revealing Lieutenant O'Brian encased in a holding pod, greenish-yellow ooze filling the pod…

"Bang" an Explosion blows off the steel double doors, troops storm the room.

Flash, and smoke grenades shoot into the room, filling it with thick smoke, laser scopes from high powered automatic weapons emit laser beams in search of the Professor…

A voice through the clouds of smoke, Professor you must stop this experiment, if you do not seize and desist we have been ordered at no expense to have you stopped…

Through the smoke filed room Professor Largo fights his way running toward the control panel his final test 99.5% complete…

"Professor Largo… I guess you want it the hard way…""Open Fire!" The squad opens fire, round after round of ammunition into the blind density of the room, hit the control panel, in the stream of bullets Professor Largo is hit a bullet enters hits him in the back, on impact his body is pushed into the control panel, and in a last ditch effort he hits the eject button.

Alarms sound from the computer, "WARNING," the completion of O'Brian's programming is not complete," Warning!"

"BOOM," the control panel explodes, killing Professor Largo…

Sparks from the control panel light the corner of the room…

Lieutenant O'Brian, covered from head to toe in ooze, screaming and pleading in pain for help, as the pod fills, O'Brian, "I wish someone would help me..."

The control panel finally explodes with a bright flash and a figure in a dark cloak appears his voice loud and firm, "Your wish has been granted."

The smoke clears, the pod that held O'Brian is cracked and O'Brian is missing…

Sergeant Conner yells, "Oh, Shit! He's loose!"

Meanwhile… In a different universe at the Tendo Dojo at sunrise…

Ranma groggy, being flung from the second story window by panda… "Every fucking morning!" Falling fast, Ranma adjusts himself, and flips about landing eloquently, firm on the ground like the true martial artist he is.

Akane awakened by the sounds of Ranma and Panda, walks to the window, and begins throwing barbells down at Ranma, the Panda then follows plummeting from the window throwing more barbells at Ranma with great speed, and great force…

Akane screaming from the new founded panda express window," Can't you sleep in its Sunday?"

Panda lands with a "THUD," onto the ground right behind Ranma, just then a barbell falls hard onto his head knocking him out cold…"Ha… Stupid Panda." Ranma Sniffs, thinking "Mmmm, Kasumi must be making breakfast"…

Ranma walks back into the house, a fuming Akane rushes downstairs… "Ranma, You baka pervert, cant you sleep in for just one day?"

"Akane…" "Bblame,"… "Panda,"… "He,"…

"You're an insensitive jerk! Ranma"

"What would you know?" "Akane, you're just an un-cute macho chick."

"Ranma, No Baka!" and hits Ranma over the head with her mallet, and sends him into Leo orbit.

Ranma getting slammed against a wall, falling fast into unconsciousness, "I wish someone would help me!"

A dark figure in a cloak appears, "Your wish has been granted."

################

Just a random though should I keep it going or not , let me know


	2. Chapter 2

When worlds collided

The pain was gone is all he could tell. He was falling and it felt like he was incased in a glob of gooey green slim. He was falling so fast he was making a comet tail, when he looked up he could see that he was heading to a small floating island in the total blackened void that was ever were else around him could see. Off to a distend coming from a far way place was 2 other comets one blue with hints of gold and the other was just darkness he could tell it was coming because every now and then he would see a purple flame at the end of the blackness. O'brian didn't know what was going on and could not understand in his wilds dreams how someone could see a black comet in total blackness. Then as he got closer to the island he could tell that the island was nothing like he seen other then in a sci-fi space movie. It was a rocky, with sharp spikes and cliffs and valleys of what looked like black glass. It was not huge but he could guess it was a few square acres with something huge in the dead center of the larges valley and he was heading right for the base of it if his math was right.

When all three of the people got in to view of each other he could see an Asia teen boy that look like an anime he seen and the other was a skeleton in a dark torn up cloak. Ranma was surprised to see this middle age man cover in green goop coming from the other side of the black skeleton figure that was between the two humans. Once all three got close enough to the floating island they came to a slow stop and landed lightly at the base of a large throne made out of what looked like rock and bones of mythic beast that both humans had learned about. Sitting in the giant throne made out of dragon bones and other monsters was a tall giant of a man waiting inpastionly for the three to get to him "Dam the elders for sticking me here when I should be ruling my home planet of Chronis. But that bitch of a queen had to use Saturn to destroy it because we would not bow to and follow her rules." (Think of the lich king from the very end as for the guy's armor)". He taps his finder on a large dragon's skull that looks like this act has been going on for a very long time as there is a nice wearied out indent forming. "At least my son and his general were reborn since they came to the money right before the bedrail and my son is the solder of Chronis. My dear wife Pluto your little world is about to be rocket hard when he comes for you."

Back in the sailor moon universe

Pluto was watching the time gate. Ever thing had gone as planned. They had 4 years before the asteroid would even been seen then another 2 year before it got here and start the ice age for the 3rd time in this plants history. She had tried to look a few months head when a black hand game through the gate. In an ice cold tone "Remember …. Remember what the once queen took from you and how she made you lock me away. Remember how she had you sit there and order mars to kill are only child and his best friend your cousin. Remember because I my love have not, I forgive you but you must do better because in one week you son will be coming home and I will have my revenge but at the cost of my life." As the armory disappears and a old ashy hand appears and cress the tears coming down her face as many images start to a long recall of lost and flash backs in her head that had be erased so that she could be use as normal pawn by here once best friend. In a loving voice "He his curse, but I will give him control and I'm sending your cousin back to this time protected him like a knight of his stand is to for his lord. I love you my wife and don't blame you my dear Seta-chan. This will be the last time I see she you so take this , in his a sword handle that glow golden and blue with a hint of green it is wrapped in a black silk with a note for her to give it to there child when his ready. It is the last of the plant core of my home world and was his true power comes from. Good by my love" as the security system kicks in and slams the gate shut and looking them." Shit the prince of Pluto is the only on that can unlock them and I don't even know what he looks like, I don't even know Ranma will even look the same or if my cousin will" she flops on to her couch and starts to cry and curse the former queen in ever langue she knows and slowly falls to sleep dreaming a black hair little boy running around Pluto's forest with is cousin the only ever other male born in the royal line." She hears her mother from few floors above her" Ranma, James time to cleanup we have guest to night and you don't want to make you mother or the queen mad again."

Author's notes

Thank you all for reading this I did not nowhere I should go with this I was leaning to a x man cross over but I been falling in love with some of the sailor moon fic that have been coming out and I know it sounds kind of gay for a 30 yr old, ex navy man to say he still like some of the good old classic anime but I do. One day I will be better at my writing and then we will see I got so many story's in head I wish a type write like the one in Tommy knockers so I can share them with you or and I got a great idea for a star ship troop/ halo/ star trek/Ranma crossover if I could just get someone to help. So flame me or whatever but thank you for reading. I'm trying to keep more up dated soon


End file.
